


Na co dzień

by Drub



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem poranki są bywają trudne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na co dzień

Dzień jak zwykle zaczął się okropnie.  
Wypełznięcie z łózka wymagało zbyt wielkiego wysiłku. Pościel była podwójnie ciężka, powieki klejące. Po wystawieniu się na działanie temperatury pokoju, okazało się, że równie dobrze mógłby mieszkać na Syberii. Kołdra wydawała się więc bardziej zachęcająca, a on sam niezdolny do wystawienia więcej niż jednej nogi i tylko na ułamek sekundy. Oparcie stopy o lodowisko zamiast zwyczajowej podłogi to zwyczajnie zbyt duże poświęcenie.  
Nienawidził świata i poranków.  
Pukanie. Zapach tostów i kawy.  
\- Wstałeś już?  
\- ...mmphtak.  
Kroki. Buziak w nos i czułe muśnięcie szorstkiego policzka. Obietnica ciepła i jedzenia.  
Dzień jak zwykle miał się ku lepszemu.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, nie określiłam kto jest kim. Ale czy jest taka potrzeba?


End file.
